Tell No Truth
by Kamikaka
Summary: I'd never thought this would be real. I mean, I never believe in the possibility of it. And here I am, running away like a princess, who's fears were, and are vampires. They said there was something different about me. What was it,again...?
1. Intro Poem

_Authors Note: This is my first story^^ but sadly, I'm a twelve year old with a dark mind and a lack of vocabulary(Not really.) So, Please review and I'll update sooner if you do review!^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Canada. <em>

_My maternal home_

_I've always wanted to live here again_

_ Seven years living in the humid state of Florida_

_It has been said that going home _

_Is something one can't do?_

_For all that is remembered_

_Has been changed to something new_

_But there are things that never change_

_In each and every town_

_Like memories that rush your heart_

_That will never let you down_

_People tear away buildings_

_Adding parking lots in their place_

_But no one can take your childhood dreams_

_And erase them from reminisced space. _

_One's hometown is never remote_

_No matter how far you roam_

_All one needs do is to close their eyes_

_To walk again the streets of home.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>That's a motivating piece, no? xD If you didn't understand the poem(Which I doubt O.o), It's about moving away from your hometown and coming back years later, to find out everything has changed, except for the memories that are always kept in your heart. Anyway, I'm obviously giving a speech, O.o, So ONWARDS TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!<br>_


	2. Chapter One

[Chapter One]

New Student

I sat there in Honor Math class, slightly bored. I lifted and dropped my pencil in a rhythmic motion, trying to figure what to do for the rest of the period. Then I glanced to see what I was wearing. A pair of some jean Capri's, a red t-shirt and some black converse high tops. Since I was at the back of the room, I took out a notebook and started to draw. When I was almost done with my sketch, the teacher had said something that almost stopped me from finishing my doodle.

"Looks like we have a new student!" the teacher exclaimed as she looked around the classroom, eying everyone that wasn't paying attention. Of course, I was one of those students. Then the teacher continued on rambling while I continued drawing, and silenced intervals were the answers that responded for the questions the teacher gave.

Next thing I knew, I felt someone pull up a chair and sit next to me. "Whoa…" I whispered as I almost drowned in the smell of fresh rain. Unwillingly I turned and was the person who sat down. I swore I couldn't lay my eyes off of him. He had ear-length black glossy hair, porcelain white skin, and luxurious black eyes. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans that covered dark red vans slip-ons. I took in and let out a deep breath as I focused my eyes on him.

"Why would he be sitting next to me? I'm not like like Tawny…" I thought to myself as I looked to the dirty blonde cheerleader that sat six chairs away from me. Well, him anyway. I shrugged as I felt someone in my thoughts. "Weird…" I whispered.

"Ms. Star, since you're not even paying attention, would you kindly do the next equation?" the teacher said with a slight annoyance to the fact that I wasn't even paying attention to the lesson. Absentmindly, I sighed as I walked to the front of the classroom. I think we were learning about the Laws of Cosines.

_A^2=5^3+4^6_

I stood in front of the board, slightly confused. I didn't understand this at all. Then what the hell am I doing in Honor MATH class? I panicked inside myself as I felt everyone's eyes stare down at me. Chewing on my lower lip, I tried to solve the equation mentally. My rosy-colored hand quivered as I reached for the marker, touching the cold plastic cover on the marker.

"Well Ms. Star, what are you waiting for?" the teacher teased, probably knowing that I couldn't solve the equation. All their eyes staring me down; it was pure hell for my insecure self. The new guy probably though I was a 'blonde' at Math. Maybe even a redhead. Wait I am a redhead!

I panicked even more, my heart beating at an immense rate. I just wished for something to happen! Maybe an angel could come down from Heaven and tell me the answer. I don't know… I just don't. Then somehow, someway, a voice told me the answer. The tone of the voice was smooth and velvety, almost calming; though it did frighten me.

"17,816,841…"

My marker chiseled against the board, obviously showing that it was new. As I slowly finished writing the long number, I turned to the class. I was right; they were staring at me.

Particularly two people were. Tawny rolled her eyes at me and muttered some that I actually thought was rude; although the new guy was smiling at me. Pretty weird

I rushed back to my seat, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Along the way, I passed through Tawny's desk. Immediately, she kicked her foot out, making me trip. As I hit the ground, everyone started to laugh. Tears started to burn my eyes. What did she have against me?

Slowly, I started to pick myself up. I looked up and saw the new guy's face looking at me, with some sadness and hate in his eyes. Now I made him hate me too? What's wrong with me?

Luckily, the bell rang. Immediately, I grabbed my backpack and ran from there, massively embarrassed. Tears started to race down my cheeks as I ran for my silver Trans Am. Instantly, I threw myself inside and locked the doors. I rested my head against the steering wheel. "I come back after seven years…and she still treats me the same!" I cried out as I twisted the key on the socket. Then the engine roared to life. My vision was blurred as I tried to look through the windshield. Turning a skewered left, I looked as I reached around the house.

"No one is home… like always…" I sighed as I twisted the key out of the socket. The engine of the Trans Am died down as I walked to the house.

"Damn!" I just remembered that I forgot my doodle notebook in class. I simply just gave up on the desire to get it back, but why would I go see that horrible skunk Meredith? Why does she even hate me? What did I do? I never talk to her.

As I reached to the steps of my home, it started to drizzle a bit. "First rain shower in Vancouver; How compelling." I muttered as threw my bag over the couch and went up to my room. We had four floors in the whole house. Call us rich if you want, but my mother Terri Lynn passed away when I was nine… and my father Jesse was never there for me because of his alcoholism and his rehabilitation; only my aunt Maddie was there for me.

I went to the mirror of the bathroom and started to brush my hair. I looked a lot like my mother. If you were able to place my mom and me together in a room, people can mistake us for sisters. We both had the same brown eyes, the same vibrant red hair; and if my father was next to me? We would look totally unrelated. My father had blonde shaggy hair and bright green eyes. I still got a lot from my father and mother. My mother was of Italian, which she got from her mother. My father was of French, which he got from his father. How ironic.

I felt sort of weird, being alone in my home. I was supposed to be used it, but something felt weird this time. Suddenly I heard a crash outside, behind the house. I flinched, my back hitting the wall and I ran nervously for the door. "Damn it!" I said as the rain was pouring over me; and I mean POURING.

Another crash was heard; along with a low growl. I trembled as I walked behind the house. Immediately, I saw two guys tackling each other on the ground. Quickly, I fled to the boysenberry bush and watched from afar. I saw that one guy had a black t-shirt and I think some blue jeans. The other guy had a white muscle shirt and some jean cut-off shorts; he reminded me so much of someone. "Whoa…" I whispered as I saw blood everywhere.

"You'll never get it! And besides, you don't even know where it is!" A voice yelled from the guy pile. I quickly felt the need to run from the sight surge inside of me, but I ignored it; and kept watching. "Get what?" I thought to myself.

"How do you know that? You don't even know what I know!" Another voice yelled back before he screamed. I saw a gallon of blood gush out. "I do know," He growled as he got up and walked towards my direction. Frightened, I stood up and ran from the scene before he even saw me. Since my clothes where drenched in the pouring rain, it was hard for me to go faster. When I reached the door of my home; I locked the doors.

"What happened out there?" I muttered, a bit too curious. I went up to my bath room, and took a shower. The warm water really relieved some heavy tension from what I saw. Then I changed into short black shorts and a purple tank top. I wasn't even sure if we had homework, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to figure out what was happen behind my house. Quietly, I walked to my room, begging for some sleep. Instantly, I found myself curled up in my bed, my now wavy red hair covering most of my shoulder and face.

* * *

><p>He was still angry at him. He was still that same pent-up jerk. But he was never like this."Jason?" his brother Mason asked as he came over and sat on the log with him. The rain drenched them both, but they didn't really give a damn. "What Mason!" He snapped, showing his anger. "I told you not to be rash because somewhere along the way, she is going to be interfered." He said. "And how do you know that! People don't even think we exist! That we're just in movies like that <em>Twilight<em> guy _Edward." _ Jason's shoulders slumped at the last word he yelled. He was right, the majority of people don't believe in them.

"I know she won't interfere with us, Jason. She's just too insecure." Mason said, his voice slowly diminishing."What if tell her our secret?" Jason charged in with. "We can't. He'll come and hurt her as well. Hunter has a way of knowing everything." Mason lowered his head as his words became less clear. "And then the council will know that we told her; and they will execute us; Leaving her in immortal danger."

"And what good will that give us!" Jason yelled before he sprinted out of the forest, leaving his brother alone in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><em>So like, That last part was in third person, Because I felt like posting a part there for you people. O.e<em>


	3. Chapter Two

[Chapter two]

Insecure Secrets

I woke up to see the fog that covered the window of my room. I picked up my Blackberry phone and checked the time."Quarter to eight! ! Crap!" I yelled as I fell out of bed. Yeah I was an oaf, and I admit that. Quickly, I dressed into a really random t-shirt and some white skinny jeans with the same black converse. My hair was a mess. I decided to make it into a half-ponytail. As I was brushing my teeth, I heard a car drive into the driveway. I finished brushing, and I ran to the door.

"Decided to sleep in, Star?" a familiar voice said. "Luna! Long time no see!" I yelled, embracing her in a well missed hug. "You moved back in from Florida? And how come you didn't answer my calls, email, or texts? I was worried about you!" Luna said with a soft chuckle. "You've really changed, Luna." I said, looking at her.

Luna had olive-tone skin, green eyes, black, shoulder length hair with some blonde, red and pink highlights. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a _Black Veil Brides _band t-shirt with some black leather boots. "I know!" Luna squealed. "C'mon look at my ride!" She motioned to go outside. I followed her, and gasped from what I saw. "God, You're car is awesome!" I squealed as I looked at her red 2011 Kia Optima. Luna waved the keys. "It's yours?" I yelled.

"Yeah, my parents gave it to me last week for an early graduation present. Now C'mon! Let's take a ride to school." She said as she got in the car. Immediately, I followed and got in the passenger seat. "I found the car's interior simple and appealing and cool. It has Bluetooth cell phone link, Sirius satellite radio and USB port for iPod and MP3-player connectivity." Luna said with so much excitement.

"Okay, even do I'm not in cars like you, I know that this a sweet ride." I said as Luna pulled up into the School's driveway. "Luna, the students of Calligraphy High will be jealous of you, Luna!" I exclaimed as Luna twisted the key out of the socket. "Star, don't get all hyped up. It's just a car. I could care less about what the students at Calligraphy say about my car; none the less Tawny." Luna said so serious. So she really did change.

We started to walk up the stairs of the school when a boy walked up to Luna. He had brown hair that was cut short, ending at the bottom of his neck. He had on a black sweater and some blue 'boyfriend' jeans that covered white and black striped converse. "Hey baby," He said, embracing her with a kiss. "So I guess I'll see you later, Luna…" I said as I backed away from the couple. It all just felt weird, Y'know? I looked at the ground as I kept walking.

"_Hey look…" _ Secrets rolled around the hallway. I knew there were about me. They were always about me. As I continued walking, I accidentally bumped into someone, and that made me drop to the ground, making everyone around laugh. "I-I'm sorry…"I said as the guy turned over to see me. Turns out it was the new guy. He looked down at me for a long time till he extended his arm out for me. I saw that he was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt that said _Bite me._ Now he had a pair of black jeans that covered black converse. "Actually, I'm sorry Scarlet." He said, his voice sounding smooth and velvety; so familiar…

I nodded my head a simple no, and stood up. I shrugged, and I quickly made my way to my locker. "Klutz…" I heard someone say behind me. I turned and saw that it was Blonde-bimbo Tawny with two brunette girls behind her. I just ignored her; but that made everything worse. Immediately, one of the girls pushed me against the locker.

"Leave me alone Tawny…" I muttered as I tried to escape. It was awhile before she responded. "Fine, but stay after school. I need to talk to you…" She said as she pointed her index finger at me. "Fine," I replied back. Inside I was panicking and breaking down, but somehow I made all of that stay inside. Tawny and her gang left, but then Luna came back without her boyfriend. I really need to ask Luna who is her boyfriend. "What did she want?"

"I don't know… but she wants me to stay after school today." I said; opening my locker and grabbing the books I needed for the first three periods. Luna looked at the books slightly confused. "So you have Language arts, Math, and Biology for you first three classes?"

"Yea, don't you?" I said; getting kind of confused with her statement. "No, I have chemistry, Trigonometry, and Art." She said, obviously showing the difference we had in our classes. At least she didn't have Tawny in almost all of her classes. "You're so lucky…" I muttered as the bell rang. "Hey, I'll come over to your house after your meeting with Tawny and her gang." Luna said as she walked backwards, her hands imitating two fake guns. "Okay..." I said while slightly smiling at her mediocre comedy. It's not every day that you see that.

When I finally reached into my first class, the guy that I had bumped into earlier was standing by the door. "Here's your notebook…" He said as he handed me the book, a grin on his face. "You're quite the artist." He said as he followed me to our desks. I ignored him.

When I reached my desk, I placed my backpack and my notebook there. Ignoring everyone else, I sat down, only to find out that my chair wasn't there. Tawny was behind me, laughing as she pulled the chair pack. As I fell, my hand landed first and not in position that you'd want your hand to land on. A surging pain had spread out through my hand, and I thought it was broken. Ignoring everything, I stole the chair back from Tawny and sat down. I just wanted class to hurry.


	4. Chapter Three

[Chapter Three]

Bloody Lunch

Luckily, I survived the first three hours of school. Now it was time for lunch. I wasn't really hungry, so I hung out in the hallways. As I was unlimitedly touring the halls, I heard some rough yells. "Just shut up! You don't know anything Mason!" A male voice said. The voice now sounded very familiar. "Maybe it's the new guy!" I whispered as I looked at him for afar. He was fighting with another guy and they looked exactly the same. I could make out that the other guy's eye color was…Purple? What the heck? "You don't know what I know Jason!"He yelled and turned around leaving Jason. I'm so lucky that other guy didn't see me.

Jason ran a hand through his glossy black hair and turned around. I looked and saw that he had bright gold eyes. "Holy crap," I yelled, which made him look up and see me. I was frozen. Next thing I knew, he was walking to me. I quickly ran away from him. Thank God for my amazing athletic skills. I ran into the girl's bathroom, breathing heavily. I looked and saw that no one was around. "Damn… That's not normal…" I panted as I stood behind the door of the bathroom. Luckily I had my backpack; I didn't want to come back out after what I saw.

"Whoa…" I muttered to myself. A girl's bathroom is more spacious than you think. Slowly, I slipped to the floor, my knees bended up. Soon, someone knocked on the door. I was panicking on either it would be Tawny or The new guy. I opened, and it was none of those two; it was Luna. "What happened out there, Star?" She asked as she came in the room. "I saw you randomly running to the freaking bathroom. What's up with that?" She asked, referring as to why I was panting lightly. "I just saw Tawny, and she had her gang with her." I lied between each breath.

"Then Come on! We have Pottery for next period!" Luna said quirking over the fact that she missed her boyfriend. "Why…" I took a breath in. "…are…" And I released the breath of air. "…you in a rush?" I asked. "Because I need a favor from you," She asked as she pulled me out of the bathroom. "What is it?" I asked, not hoping for the worst. "I want you…" Luna started before she looked around. "I want you to go on a double date with me and Matt Friday night; that's all I ask." I raised a furrowed eye brow, as to why she's asking me this so soon. "Why, And with whom? And when?" I inquired, thinking the possible outcomes. "Just. You'll go with that new guy, Jason."

"What! I barely even know the guy!" I groaned, and turned around from her. "C'mon Star! Do it for me, pleaaase?" I ignore the plea's she made, till it finally ticked me off. "Yeah, sure; I'll go." I asked as I watched the squealing Luna run away and went to find her boyfriend. The bell rang, and it signaled that fifth period had just started.

As I walked in, I found out that mostly everyone already got here before me; which was, in my opinion: was an utter fail. I stood at the door for a while, until the teacher, Mrs. Smith, told me to go sit down anywhere I wanted to. Thing is… where do I sit? There's an open seat over there by the corner. Oh no; guess who was sitting next to it: Him.

Unwillingly, I walked over to the chair, till I passed Tawny's table. I felt plain stupid, having to go through what happened in Math and Lunch; only two periods more to go until I head home. Which were, in my case: Pottery and Language Arts? I was completely nervous. I was like that until I got the smooth feeling of pottery mending in my hand.

I wanted to make a cup, a ceramic one for my aunt Maddie who suffered 'The Annoying Scarlet' disease all summer. I mean, c'mon; she deserves better than that. Maybe I can make a sign for her coffeehouse. I guess I'm going with that idea.

Everything had been alright; up until the last ten minutes of class. I was down to painting the ceramic sign; I was already done with using the Kiln and had a last reached for the paint brush. In front of the desk, there was a silver can, filled with different kinds of paintbrushes inside; depending on what kind we needed. I; being the almost-always-finishing her-assignments kind of girl, I reached for the thin, sleek one. Unnoticing, I felt another hand reach up to my hand. It was colder than the average human hand, but warmer than a frozen solid lake. It felt pretty weird. My head shot up to my left, and I saw that The New Guy had his hand inside the can as well. I felt so embarrassed, and I looked away, feeling the heat rise up upon my cheeks.

"Sorry…" we both said at the same time. Quickly, I took my hand out, before anything else was to happen. "So, you're Scarlet… right?" he asked while still doing the assignment. "Umm… yeah that's me…" I said; my voice a little shaky. I looked around, and saw that Luna was looking at us talk, with her thumbs up in the hair and a broad smile on her face.

"So… uh… what's your name?" I asked. I looked at him and saw that he took in a gasp of breathe and let it out after a while. "Jason…" he replied quickly and short. Silence fell. Only the drones of the machine were filling the room. I swore time stopped as he and I were painting/making pottery. I heard him pant twice, and shockingly, I panted triple times; probably because the smell of rain almost killed me.

"Ms. Smith, May I go to the office?" I lied. I just wanted to get out of there. "And why should I let you go, Ms. Star?" She replied, her tone consisting of her usual stubbornness. "Because… I think… I left my notebook there, and I need help to find it." I lied once again. "I'll help her find it!" A voice called out from the class. Turns out it was Jason; Just great.

"Okay; I'll let you two go and look for your notebook." Ms. Smith replied as she brushed one of her blonde locks away from her green eyes. Inside, I was terrified because of two things:

1) I didn't know why Jason wanted to help me.

2) I think Ms. Smith was on to me at first; and you wouldn't want to see her when she's mad.

Quickly, I rushed out the door, with Jason by my side; it felt totally awkward. "So where did ya leave your notebook?" Jason asked, and he probably thought I lied about that, even though I did. "I-'' Before I was able to respond, He pushed me against a wall. "Hey!" I yelled, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "I am so sorry for what I am going to do…" Jason whispered before his mouth clenched my throat. "What the-'' I gasped, before I blacked out.

He couldn't help it. He just couldn't. Her sweet smell… of blood enticed his vampire senses. His fangs elongated greedily as he clasped his mouth over her neck, drinking some of the relevant crimson delicacy. Now, he's in deep trouble. _Only forty minutes left of school…_ He thought to himself. Although He knew he shouldn't have done so. His brother could be around. _Damn it! She got knocked out!_ Unwillingly, he looked around to see if anyone was close. _Yes, maybe I should just take her home. And make her forget what had happen._ Jason picked Scarlet up with both of his arms and flitted out of the school, so no one would see them. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot. Only to be seen by a teacher. "Hey! Where are you guys going?" the man yelled as he skidded over to them, his neck tie flailing in the breeze along with his suit. Jason panicked, and flitted once again away from the school. Now they ended up in the middle of a forest, not so far from their previous destination. "Damn it…" He muttered, feeling surges of weakness spread out within him. Jason had no choice, he had to do it. He stopped by a willow tree and sat on the ground. He pulled the unconscious Scarlet onto his lap and craned her neck to the side. His fangs were pulsing from the urge to suck her dry. But He didn't want to hurt her, none the less kill her. Instinctively, His fangs plunged into her neck, weeping from the untreated demand for her blood. _He's right… her blood is different from others… But I don't know what it is… And I think I just became addicted to it._


	5. Chapter Four

[Chapter Four]

Ambiguity

My head pounded from what I think is a headache. My neck pounded as well, giving me a horrible pain in both areas. "Ugh…" I murmured as I tried to stand up. Drowned by pain of my head and neck, I doubled over in pain, almost falling to the ground. "Hello there," A familiar voice said. I looked up and saw it was Jason. I wasn't sure if it was a hallucination or not, but I saw some dried blood by the corner of lip. I lifted my hand to my neck. The pain seemed more of a muscle spasm, I think.

"What happened...?" I groaned, still feeling some of the pain from the areas. Jason's hands seem to have gotten colder by the minute. Alerted, I tried to force myself up. I didn't want to touch his hands; they were colder than ice in Antarctica! And I'm not exaggerating! As I stood straight, I began to dust off some of the dirt that had somehow been on my shirt. Jason widened his eyes, as if being frightened by something. "What is it...?" I asked. He said nothing, but just kept a shocked expression. "I-I have to g-go... I'll call you later!" Jason stammered as he ran from the scene, his dark hair swaying crazily. _"Huh?"_ I thought to myself, deep in the pool of questions. But eh, whatever...

I turned around, and saw a trail of a red liquid. "_No. It can't be... How...?"_ I questioned inside my thoughts. I looked up ahead, and saw that the trail lead to me. _"I don't think Jason is saying the truth..." _I thought to myself.

Calmly, I sighed and started to walk. Reaching up to the edge of the forest, I saw that students were already shoving themselves in their car to leave. "Did everything really happen so fast?" I muttered. "Yes, yes it did." A male voice said. Oh no, not again. I heard the voice, guessing that it was behind me. Slowly, I turned, cringing at what might happen next. The male leaned against a nearby tree, his spiked brown hair billowing in the wind that I just really noticed.

He sported a black long sleeved hooded sweater and light blue cut-off jeans and white sneakers. "Everything isn't what it seems. Anyways, my name's Cody Waters." I shook his hand firmly, feeling a bit tense at his touch. "Well, I'll be going now. Talk to me tomorrow at school if you want to find out more about Jason." He said, almost too confident. I said nothing, and watched as Cody walked away. After a while, I did the same.

Reaching the door of my home, I felt like I was going to drop dead of how tired I am. Never, have I walked that much. I'm not lazy, I just had a really, really BUSY day if you know what I mean. I plopped down on the couch, until I realized that I forgot my backpack. "Damn it!" I muttered before I fell asleep on the black leather couch.

I woke up at the sound of someone almost taking down my door. "Open up Scarlet!" A female voice yelled from outside."Coming," I yelled, hoping to stop her yells. Standing up, I noticed I had some whiplashes, and I knew it would slow down my reflexes. "_Crap! I forgot to go to Tawny's little death sentence!" _My mind barely had the energy to remember it. Before my hand even touched the glass-stained door, they shoved the door open. There was three girls outside, probably ready to pummel me.

One girl, who looked taller and older than me, had brown hair and green eyes, and wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans that lead up to purple Vans. She looked like if she was going to kill me. Oh no. Another girl had jet-black hair and brown eyes, and wore a black t-shirt and jean shorts that lead up to white sneakers. They were in the front, while Tawny was in the back, she was wearing a jean skirt and a baby blue tank top with black gladiator heels. Tawny's straight hair swayed in the wind as she stared at me. I gulped before I could actually say something. "All I want you to know, Scarlet, is that Jason is mine. No matter what you do, he's still mine," She threatened. I nodded and she left the scene, before her little gang had signaled silent threats against me.


	6. Chapter Five

[Chapter Five]

Labor Day Dance

School went by in a blur all because all I could think about was what happened with me and Jason yesterday.

I sighed slightly as I listened carefully to the Language Arts teacher. Jason tapped my shoulder slightly and leaned over a bit. He whispered something that I couldn't understand. Jason was in a lot of my classes. He was in this class too. He was sitting behind me. The only thing that sucked was that I had Luna in my gym class. Your probably wondering what, she's your best friend, you're lucky. But the thing is...Luna is one of the clumsiest people I have ever met. I sighed as I lightly tapped my pencil on the desk and looked over at Jason. He was smirking to himself and was looking down. I sighed and shook my head. The teacher mumbled something about being right back and then left the room. Soon a boy from the other side of the room walked up to me.

"Are you Scarlet Star?" the boy asked. He had short black, spiked up hair, a black skateboarder t-shirt, red skinny jeans, red vans and some sunglasses that sat on top of his hair; Typical Party dude. "Um, yeah that's me." I replied, feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

"Can I show you to your second class?" he asked in a somewhat sincere tone in his voice. "Sure," I replied. I'm not that very good at conversations; except when it comes to Luna. She knows me. "So where did you move from?" He asked trying to make small talk. "Tampa. Florida," I replied, feeling a bit stalked. I turned around and saw Jason staring right at me. I turned right back around the minute I saw him. I guess you could stamp the word "Jealous" on his forehead. I doubt he's jealous. "Oh, how long have you lived there?" He shrugged. Jason was probably staring at him. "I've been living there since I was ten years old." I answered.

"Wow, that's interesting." He said obviously interested in me. "Travis!" A familiar girl yelled in a sing-song voice. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms behind him. I knew who it was: Tawny. She kissed him on the cheek. "Ugh, why are you talking to her…?" Tawny said as she rolled her eyes at me. I looked at her, and the tension rose between us. Travis moved, and showed Tawny's full frame. She wore a lot of makeup, a white jean mini skirt and a thin, white long sleeved v-neck shirt with some silver flats. Tawny scoffed at me and quickly pulled Travis away, making her blonde curls jump at that action. She was probably jealous too. Again, I doubt it. They both walked away, and Travis looked back and smiled at me. I half smiled back, feeling a bit too… Well, I don't know how to explain it.

The teacher came back right before the bell rang. Not wanting to draw any more already made attention, I walked out the door of the room, until I saw a red head girl walk up to me and hand a flyer. "Please Come to The Labor Day Dance!" She squealed, obviously excited. "I-"Before I could finish what I was going to say, she happily skipped away. I shrugged, and looked at the pink paper.

_Labor Day Dance!_

_When: September 7, 2009 (Tonight)_

_Where: Calligraphy School Gym_

_Time: 7:30 pm to 1:00am_

_Be there!_

_And bring a date!_

_ _

_ _

I started to walk, feeling a bit self-conscious at the phrase "And Bring a date!" I shrugged at the thought, and looked down. "Scarlet! Scarlet!" I looked up, and saw that Jason was by his locker and motioned for me to come over. He was wearing a black hooded sweater and black jeans that went with some white converse. Unwillingly, I walked over. I didn't want to, but something made me to. "Hey," He said his voice somewhat nervous and breaking. "Hey," I replied back, thinking why he was like that. "Um, Can I ask you a question?" He asked, and I nodded as I saw Luna in the corner of my eye, watching us with a satisfied smile. "Sure," I answered. "Can you um, go with me to the Labor Day Dance?" he asked and looked me in the eyes with his piercing black ones. "Yeah, sure, I'll go with you," I said as I brushed away a lock of hair away from my face. "Okay. Pick you up at nine 'o' clock," he said before he did the unthinkable; He cupped my chin and kissed my cheek. I looked away as I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

Then the bell rang; my perfect excuse for leaving without making a fool of myself. "I have to go," I said, and quickly rushed out the door while looking at the ground. "Wait up!" Jason yelled, which made everyone look at him. Quickly, he caught up with me, and stood in front of me. Again, I bumped into him, and fell to the ground. "Sorry," he whispered and held his hand out for me. "It's okay…" I muttered and got up on my own. No physical contact needed, please. "Okay," he said. I started walking, and he went along with me.

"Scarlet," I need to talk to you," He said. I turned my whole frame to him, and saw that his fierce black eyes were dazzling in the light. "Okay…" I muttered before he pulled my arm so that I was close to him. And I mean CLOSE. "I need to talk to you… But not here," He whispered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I said nothing, due to the fact that I was shocked from how close we were.

"They are hitting it off!" I heard someone say and I looked past Jason, and saw that Luna said it to her boyfriend Matt. The couple began chatting with each other while my attention focused on Jason. "Let's go to… to the woods behind the school…" he said and pulled my arm while walking in the direction of the forest. I couldn't help but stare at his pale face. "You don't have to pull my arm, Y'know…" I said, wincing at his tug. It was a bit too strong for a seven-teen year old guy. "How about we go somewhere public? Like a coffee house or something…?" I muttered, not interested by the fact that he wants to go to the woods. "Fine, we'll go to the park instead," he said, and sounded a bit irritated. He pulled me towards another direction, which I thought would be the way to Park.

When we entered the gate of the park, everyone seemed to gaze at us. Well, mostly at him. After a while, everyone stopped staring and focused on their activities. Everyone there was playing, baseball, basketball, or just plain Tag. Seeing everyone having fun with their families made me think about my own; my father worked day and night… my mother? She passed away a year ago from Creutzfeldt - Jakob disease. My father worked hard to support us both, until he went to a rehabilitation center. I should really think about getting my own job to help out.

"Hey," Jason said, and waved his hand in front me. "What?" I replied back, my sounding sound a bit too cynical. "Let's go to the bench over there," he implied, and pointed to a metal bench that had a full view of everything. I nodded and started to walk with him over there. When we both reached to the bench, I sat on one end, he sat on the other. We looked like total strangers if you looked at us.

We stayed silent for a while. We had nothing to talk about. "So... What are you going to do for the art project?" Jason asked, his voice sounding more frail than usual. I looked at him with a raised eye brow. "We have an Art Project?" I inquired, not really knowing that we had one coming up. "Yeah, we have to have partners too." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh," was all I could say. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. The next thing I knew, it was already dark. "Hey-"Jason started to say before I interrupted him. "Hey, I have to really go. See you at nine," I said and stood, quickly walking away.


	7. Chapter Six

[Chapter Six]

Dance with a Vampire

"Try this one," Luna said, and handed me a sea green short v-neck dress with black leggings that stopped at my knees. "What about shoes?" I asked before she chucked a pair of black gladiator heels at me. I caught them, but one of them landed on the sink in the bathroom. "Do we really have to go like this?" I complained while zipping up the back of my shoes. "Just be grateful that I'm not going to force you to wear a puffy dress!" Luna yelled. I guess she was in the other room. I stood, and slightly stumbled due to the fact that the shoes were about one inch high. I'm not used to them; I used to wear boyish stuff, like high tops, vans. And now my own best friend is forcing me to wear these? This is just great.

Stumbling, I barely even managed to walk out of the bathroom, and I saw Luna in her little get-up as well. She wore a strap less white dress. She sat on my bed so she could start putting on her grey flats. Somehow, her highlighted hair was up into a half-pony tail style, and I was able to make out that she took a long time to get it that. It almost seemed perfect to me. Her back was turned to me, but I was sure enough that she plastered makeup on her face. I went and sat besides her. "So, I forgot to ask, who's your boyfriend?" I asked. Which made her blush faintly compared to her olive-toned skin. She probably hesitated before she replied her answer.

"His name is Matt," she started saying. I obviously knew this. "We met at Patty's Coffee House last month. The way we actually met was kind of funny." Luna continued, and I simply nodded. "I was in line in front of him, and I was waiting for my order…" Luna continued on she could give that dramatic affect that I always thought was pointless. "I had accidently spilled coffee on his shirt and I ran away, embarrassed. Then next day was obviously the first day of freshmen year, and I came a little late by accident..." She bored me with that one. Luna is literally a big mouth at times, such as this one. Ugh.

It felt like hours have passed since she continued talking again. "…And we officially became a couple in Biology. All this happened over a coffee mistake and a cut up frog." I wasn't really amused at her what seemed to be speech. That's how all typical relationships start. "Oh! And, Matt and what's his name is going to pick us up." Luna stated while grabbing her purse. I don't know why she wears one. I rather have a wallet… seriously. I looked at the Roman numeral clock that hanged by the door of my room. "Oh crap!" Luna literally exclaimed and ran straight down stairs. Minutes later, a car honked outside. Sheepishly, I hurried myself down the stairs. Miraculously, I saved myself from not tripping by hanging onto the bars. Thank God.

As I reached the final steps, I saw the door open and show Matt and Jason, and they were wearing tuxedos. Isn't that a bit too formal? Eh, what does it matter? Before I realize it, Luna and Matt were already chatting and taking pictures. I shrugged. Jason and I don't really know each other that much. "You know, we literally have like thirty minutes till the dance actually starts." Matt had said, while he hugged Luna from behind. Silently, I made my way to the wooden porch swing outside and waited till the chat session was over. I looked down, trying to get a hold of reality for a minute. Looking up, I heard steps coming closer and saw a shadowy figure coming my way. _Really bad sign_, which was the only thing that came up in my mind. I looked back down, letting my hands cup my face. After a while, the porch swing moved a little, and it made me instinctively look next to me. It was Jason. "So, Um, How's it going?" Jason had asked; which made him sound a bit corny by the way he said it. All I could do was chuckle silently. "It's getting confusing, that's what." I blurted out a bit too quickly, and in effort I tried to cover my mouth with my hand so I wouldn't finish the sentence. "And by that you mean…?" Jason answered, before he stood up. He quickly walked back into my house. I sighed.

Somehow, I couldn't get the earlier images out of my head: His Golden eyes; that random blood trail that led to me and him; that unexpected fight behind my house. Again, I felt the porch swing move and instantly knew that it was him. "Now back to where we were…" he muttered, and I looked at him, slightly puzzled. "But where were we…?" I responded, my voice breaking for some reason. Jason had change from his fancy penguin suit to a regular green shirt and black jeans with red shoes.

"I wanted to ask you... Why were your eyes gold instead of black...?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering. Jason hesitated before answer. He took a deep breath in and out. "You... You saw that...?" he said while his pale hand ran through his silky black hair. "Yeah... I think I forgot to mention that. Anyway, why were they gold? And why were you yelling at someone guy that looked exactly like you?" I could've asked him a million questions, but I only stuck to those two. I looked at him. Jason was looking at the floor while his pale hands framing his (Also) pale face, his elbows resting on his knees. He sighed. "So...?" I stated, before I started to get annoyed at his silence. "The reason my eyes turned gold..." he started and bit his bottom lip. Wanting to hear his answer, I leaned in forward. "...I wore mood contacts!" He instantly said. "Are you sure...?" I asked, feeling that his response was somewhat an excuse.

Our words grew into silence over the period of time. Then the silence was broken up by Luna and Matt walking out. "C'mon! Let's go!" Luna Implied, her hands raising and pointing at the car. When they both reached the doors of the car, Luna and Matt looked back at Jason and I. "So are ya coming or not?" Luna yelled, knowing the distance from her car to here at the porch swing. Jason looked at me and I looked at him. Somehow, our minds were synchronized. "No! We're going to stay here!" We both yelled back. Luna simply gave a slash at the air, symbolically saying "It's your mistake!"

Jason and I watched as Luna's red Kia Optima drove out the driveway. The moonlight gave of such a beautiful light. It reminded me of those paintings that you wish you were in the scenery. I shivered. I knew it was only September, but it was getting really frigid out here. I stood up, and crossed my arms, hoping I get could some warmth from doing that. Sadly I didn't. "Come on, let's go inside..." I offered, and Jason nodded before he stood up as well. He followed me inside the house, and closed the door gently. "So why were you yelling at someone that looked exactly like you…?" I asked, while leaning back on the backside of the couch.

Jason said nothing and had gotten closer to where I was. I tensed, not knowing what was about to happen. "Hey, Um, Did Luna say anything about a double date this Friday?" I asked, not knowing why those words escaped my lips. "No, But Matt did mention of it." He replied as he went to stand next me and crossed his arms."Eh." I barely said before I trekked into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked while beginning to take out pans. Suddenly I felt a cold breeze of air rush pass behind me. I looked and saw Jason was already placing the plates and silverware. "Someone's a quickie…" I muttered lowly and looked around the kitchen. Just then, someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" Jason literally yelled and probably teleported to the door. How does he do that?

"Hello." A deep male voice said. I took off my attention of the stove and turned around to see who was at the door. It was a guy wearing a purple sweater, black jeans with checkered shoes and a black knit cap to sit on top of his shaggy brown hair. "H-hunter…?" Jason actually stuttered for once. "Hunter?" I questioned and walked over to where Jason was standing. _It's not who-ever-Hunter is, It's Cody! _ I sheepishly thought to myself. "Well… Hi." Was that the only thing that occupied the silence while Jason and the supposed "Hunter" had a staring contest? "Hello…" I said, while waving my hands in front of their faces. They didn't do anything. Next thing I did, I slapped them to awake from their trance. It worked. "Hey! What was THAT for?" they both yelled at me at the same time. Then they both growled at each other before Jason went back to finish setting the plates.

"So… Um, not to be rude… But why you are here and why is your name Hunter when you told me it was Cody." I asked him, and walked out the door, and stood alongside him. "…" he said nothing and sat down on the steps. I just leaned on the wall next to the door. "I just came to warn you about Jason. He isn't what you think he is…" Hunter stated and got up. "Anyways, I have to go… See you tomorrow, Scarlet." He muttered after I walked back in the house. For some reason, I couldn't stand him talking like that about Jason. "So, I can tell you three things, Jason," I started before clasping my hands together in front of me. "What?" he responded, his voice sound a bit dry and angered. "Well, First I am not a good cook," I sighed with the first statement. "Two, We can go get something to eat if you want. And last but not least, Three. Hunter is trying to tell me that you're not normal." As soon as I finished that last sentence, Jason shrugged, and muttered something incoherently.

"Did you say something…?" I asked innocently, and started to put the plates and silverware away. It was meaningless to do this. "So what do you want to do?" I asked, leaning on the counter in the kitchen. Jason nothing, but kept staring out the window of the door. I said nothing but I just simply walked to him. "Hey," I asked, wondering why he all spaced out. All he did was nod. "I was wondering… what was that Art project you said about?"

It took him a while to answer back. I wonder why. "Oh, yeah…" was all he said. "I'll tell you tomorrow about it… at school," he said and opened the front door. He stepped out, but turned around and walked up to me. He was close; literally. "Bye," he said and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but blushed furiously. "Bye," I said, and waved my hand while he walked away from my home.

Hours passed and I changed into white shorts with a blue tank top. I started to clean the house. Yeah, I was that bored. I found myself searching for the mop on the second floor, when I heard a hand pound on the front down stairs. My head poked out from the closet door and I heard another pound on the door. "Huh?" I pondered what who could've been. It couldn't have been Luna because she texted me an hour ago that she went home with Matt. Not that very surprising. I apparently stumbled down the stairs. When my feet landed on the second to the last step, I fell faced-first on the floor. Ouch. Damn my Accident-prone self.

Another furious pound attacked the door. "Geez, Wait! I'm coming!" I yelled, lifting myself up to see that I got also a nosebleed. Thanks. I quickly skidded over the kitchen and took out a napkin that I used to wipe away the blood with. I looked at the window and saw that Jason was at the door again. I trekked to the door again, and opened with the hand that I wasn't using. "Hey, I was wondering…" Jason said, before his eyes widened at my nose bleed. Instantly he covered his mouth for some reason. "What?" I asked while my head was tilted to the side as to why he covered his mouth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me…" he asked through his hand, his pale face obviously blushing heavily. I chuckled, moving my head to the sides. "Yeah, sure; I'll go with you. Just wait a minute," I said before I ran up quickly to my room. I guess I was giddy for this event. I don't know why, but I just am. Quickly, I tore through my closet and quickly chose what to wear: a pair of black jean shorts, a white thin hooded sweater and converse high tops. Meanwhile, I cleaned the left-over of the nose-bleed and brushed my hair a little. Swiftly, I walked down the stairs, looking at the text Luna sent me.

_ _

_"__Dude =D!"_

_"__:-O What?" _

_"__Are you going to the movies? (-:"_

_ _

_"__Yes, Why?"_

_"__Because Matt told Jason that all of us are going! (-:"_

_"__Oh… O.o"_

_"__:-/ Why Oh?"_

_"__Because… I'll tell you later. :-P"_

_"__-3- Okay! C u2 the movies (-:"_

_ _

_ _

I looked up and saw that Jason was holding a rose for me. I flushed furiously. "Um… here." He said and handed me the rose. "Thanks," I said, holding the rose dearly to me. We began to walk, and it was silent till Jason asked something. "Hey, is there any chance that Matt's girlfriend put you up to this…?" he asked a bit shy. I've noticed that. "Um, No, I actually wanted to go on a double date with you…" I admitted a bit too early, which made him and I blush extremely. Jason said nothing, and we kept walking till we both stopped in front of a midnight blue 2011 Toyota Compact. _"Damn, my car is like trash compared to Luna and Jason's car…" _ I thought. Jason shrugged, waving a hand in my face. Immediately, I flinched when I first noticed and fell backwards. Sometimes, I think,_ why am I such an idiot?_

"You okay?" Jason said and stuck out his arm for me. "N-no… I'm okay…" I said, ignoring his offer to help me and I just simply lifted myself up. "M'kay." Jason said through his teeth and got into the dark Toyota. I got in the passenger seat, almost tripping. "Now don't fall," Jason said sarcastically. "Ha-ha," I answered back sarcastically. "Oh yeah, Luna told me that Matt told you about the whole movie thing," I stated as-of-matter-of-factly. Besides the fact that Jason gave me a heart attack when he kicked his car into overdrive, the whole ride was pretty much silent. I crossed my arms, and looked out the window, trying to distract myself. Was this something? Do I know this something? My head started to go into deep thought, but was sadly ruined by the fact that Jason probably made me jump in my seat when he stopped at the red light.

Unwillingly, I bit on the nails of my index and middle fingers. Was I feeling butterflies? Really, Was I? I'm not even sure. My life has probably turned even more hectic ever since he came into my life. But, there was an upside to it: I was somehow happy in all of this. I mean, waking up to see a trail of blood behind isn't okay, but when I was in his arms, everything else felt different; like I was in my own world with him. A world where there was no tension, pressure, no comments or no fights. But, I was probably mistaken.


	8. Chapter Seven

[Chapter Seven]

_Correction: movie with a vampire._

As we went in his black Toyota, there was an odd smell coming from the back of the car. "Jason, what did you eat this afternoon? You should notice the car smells really weird," I asked while trying to cover my nose.

He went all still, looking guilty, but suddenly relaxed and said, "This is actually not my car. It's my brother's, and he likes to go hunting a lot. Sadly, you found out, so now I can't impress you with this car." He winked at me and started the car.

I wasn't going to be convinced by his act though. After all, who would use a Toyota car to go hunting?

As we arrived in the Movie Theater and walked in, everyone stopped and stared at us. Okay, more like all of them stared at Jason. I couldn't help but blush when I realized that I was holding his hand. I looked down, trying to hide my embarrassment. Ignoring everyone, Jason pulled me over to the concession stand by the wrist. Oh, such pain in just one movement. "Which movies are playing?" Jason asked, with a heartfelt tone. "There are Blood and Tears, Fire, When in Transylvania and Vampire Kisses," the lady inside the concession stand answered. I looked and saw that she had short, little red hair and blue eyes. She also looked like and outsider with her purple track pants and yellow Hawaiian shirt. "What do you want to see?" Jason turned and asked me. I looked at him straight in his soulful eyes. "Anything… I'm not picky…" I said, my cheeks still flustered by the fact that we were holding hands still. He seemed to not notice it. Damn it.

"Two tickets to Vampire Kisses, please…" Jason asked. I wasn't really into the vampire thing, but I am really not that picky when it comes to things. I live with what I get. I like it that way. "Yes sir," the lady replied and winked at Jason, which only made me to get mad for some reason. I watched as the tickets came out the Ticket Taker. "That'll be ten dollars and ninety-five cents," The lady demanded and held the tickets in one hand while her other hand wanted the money greedily. Immediately, I broke from Jason's grip and searched for my wallet inside my jean shorts and took it out, wanting to pay for the tickets. "Hey, don't worry, I got this," Jason said and took out eleven dollars faster than you could even say Schizophrenia. And that's what I'm probably suffering happily when I'm with him.

After we paid, all Jason got was an ICEE with two straws and a small bag of popcorn. "So when does the movie start?" I asked, looking around the theater. People, mainly couples were around, playing either air hockey, winning stuffed animals, talking or kissing. "It starts at a quarter past nine, which means it starts in seven minutes," Jason said while he reached for my hand. I blushed furiously. We both looked at each other. I smiled; he smiled, as if we were in sync. It seemed like a while before Jason pulled me away while saying "Lets go! The movie is starting!" He seemed so excited to be with me. We reached an usher, which we both showed our tickets to him and he told us to go to theater thirteen. It seemed like we ran over there, considering the little time we spent reaching there.

It seemed so dark when we came in the walk way. When we finally came out the walk way, we were both able to see all around the perimeter of the room. Seats were aligned in the north and south side of the room. Two inch high steps were placed so we could get up or down. Surprisingly, almost no one was here; only about four people of out the hundred and sixty five chairs that I did count for some reason. Jason pulled me up to upper part of the room. Were we the only ones there? It seemed everyone else was at the bottom. So it came out like this: Jason and I were isolated in the upper corner of the room, hand in hand. Tell me if you notice anything unusual. The both of us cuddled against the semi-hard leather and we waited for the previews. Minutes pass by, and the usual types of previews were shown: New movies, online subscription, careers and Rules. One of them was actually important to me.

Nonetheless, the movie began. It showed a female, I think she was about my age, and was redheaded and had brown eyes with a rosy skin tone. The Female stood in front of a male that I was barely able to make out. I guess he had long, shoulder-length black hair, pitch black eyes and a pale complexion. They both leaned in, and rested their heads on one another. "Please, Miranda, stay with me," The male asked while looking soulfully into Miranda's eyes. "But we're different, Alexander, You're… and I'm…" Miranda had stopped speaking and tears dwelled up in her eyes.

Something had really hit me, and I noticed that there was someone in the next row. I peered over, and saw straight black hair with blonde and red highlights-Luna. Someone was next to Luna and by nature; I thought it was Matt, because later on he kissed Luna on the cheek.

In some part of the movie, I saw that Miranda died because of Alexander's thirst. I leaned back on the chair and rested my arm on the arm rest. Instantly, I felt the same butterflies I felt the other time. I barely even managed to realize that Jason had a hold of my hand. His hands were oh so cold. Not to mention pale also. I couldn't help but blush. Was this something? I don't even recognize myself anymore. Or do I?

The movie still continued, but I had gotten somewhat drowsy. Yawning, I rested my head on Jason's right shoulder. My eyes blinked groggily as I tried to keep track on the movie. I started to fall asleep before Jason had done something. He raised the arm rest on my seat that denied our togetherness. Soon, both our seat became one in unison. He pulled me closer to him, which gave me more access to his shoulder. I really forgot that Jason had bought the ICEE and the popcorn, and I looked over to him, but somehow they disappeared from sight. Insomnia rushed in, and I had my eyes opened from the pool of grogginess. Seems like Jason had yawned and placed his arm over me; typical guy move. I rolled my eyes at his action and he just chuckled.

"Miranda, Miranda!" A brunette female kept yelling out her name, while she knelt over Miranda's lifeless body, and slapped her to wake her up. She didn't. The female ended up crying till a hand had reached her shoulder. "It'll all be okay, Elizabeth…" Alexander had told the girl, while one of his fangs had poked out of his pale lips while little trails of blood had leaked out. Then the ending credits began. Instantly, Jason got up even quicker than you can answer what's two plus two. How does he keep doing that?

_ _"Hey, get up," Jason had said a little bit too enigmatic. _Well this is new, _I thought while barely being able to stand. "So what do you want to do now?" Jason had asked me, and I pondered what I could've said in response. If I said that we could go do something, other creepy things would happen. If I said I couldn't do anything, he'd probably be heartbroken. "Anything… I guess." I answered after a while meanwhile I was rubbing the backside of my head with my left hand. "Then how about if we go play in the arcade for a while?" Jason had asked me. Before I was even able to reply, He grabbed my hand and pulled me out through the tiny crowd, and stopped right in the middle of the arcade. Seriously; how does he do that?

Time passed by and Jason had won me a stuffed bear that said _I wuv you _on it. I thought it was cute at first. Then Jason and I had played Air Hockey, then this basket ball one and finally were taking photos together in the photo booth. We made really silly poses, except for the last one. We both hugged each other, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We both waited for the pictures to develop and come out. When they did, we stepped out the booth. I quickly got the photos and showed him to Jason. They only made him chuckle except for the "hug" picture. Jason had leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, which only made me blush furiously. After a while we returned home at about eleven o' clock. Time flies fast when you're having fun, right?

"Well…" Jason had told me while both of us on the steps of my home. "Well what?" I asked. "I had a really great time," Jason admitted, which only made him turn light pink. "Yeah I did too," I admitted as well. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We were both silent for while, just staring at each other. Then, Jason leaned in and kissed me. His Ivory lips touching mine had sent a shiver down my spine. The good kind though.

The kiss had lasted about five minutes before Jason had broken it. "Um, bye…" I said, biting my bottom lip. Jason only smiled and waved good-bye. Nicely, I closed the door, slunk down. "God…" I said, while blushing extremely at the thought of what just happened.

After a while, I had made a quick sandwich and went upstairs, change into a nice pair of white shorts and a thin yellow tank top. I literally plopped into bed and fell asleep; clutching the bear that Jason had won me.


	9. Chapter Eight

[Chapter Eight]

What the Hell?

I had woken up early due to my phone ringing, on Saturday morning, which was not good because I am NOT, repeat NOT an early bird. I answered my phone a little late, but the other person on the line managed to stay on.

"Hello?" I asked. Only deep breathing responded. "Hello?" I asked again. "Scarlet?" A male voice asked; his voice deep and intimidating. "Yes? Who is this?" I asked, intimated by his tone.

"You don't need to know… yet," He answered roughly at me, and hesitated. "Okay, Um…" I bit my bottom lip, thinking of what to say to the guy. "Can you come to the Art studio on November eighteen?" he asked. It sounded more of a demand than a request to me. "Um, sure I guess I can. Why?" I asked, my hand trembling for some reason. "None of your concern, that's why!"

Then the line went dead. November eighteen was only three weeks away. Considering that we have thanksgiving break for some reason. It's only two weeks though. Today was November fourth, which means that whoever called me wants me to meet them at the Art studio on the eighteenth. Awkward, isn't it? I checked the clock on my phone, and it showed it was two thirty in the morning.

The phone rang again, and I quickly answered it, hoping that it wasn't the same person. "Hello?" I asked again. "Hey it's Jason," he answered back to me, and sighed with relief. "Can I come over to your house? I got into a fight with my brother and I need to be away from him for a while," Jason had said; his voice somewhat terrified. "Oh, Okay," I started saying into the receiver. "How long do you think you'll be here?" I asked, hoping for him to not take it the other way. "Only for a few days, or until he cools of," Jason had answered. Gosh, I wonder what happened to make his brother ticked off.

"Oh."

And with that, Jason quickly said goodbye and hung up. I quickly stood up from bed and gave a big yawn while I was stretching my arms out. Soon, the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" I yelled while I slipped on my white slippers and made my way down the two flights of stairs. The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" I yelled again. I rushed to the door, not wanting to break who ever was at the door's patience. My hand quickly enveloped around the crystal doorknob. I swung the door open, only to reveal a miserable looking Jason. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were red and surrounded by purple bruises.

I quickly walked, enduring the cold breeze as I hugged Jason. "What happened?" I asked while I felt concerned for him. He said nothing. "Um, go inside… please; I'll get your bags… if you have any…" I said while I passed Jason to walk to his car. He grabbed me by the arm, which had hurt, and had pulled me back with him. Biting my bottom lip to block the pain, I watched as he pulled me back into the hug. I was shocked. "Please don't…" Jason had said through my hair, his voice breaking. In an effort to comfort him, I wrapped my arms around him. I felt really bad for him-Even though I didn't even know what had happened between him and his brother. Jason had rested his head on the right side of my shoulder. We stayed like this for a while. After about seven minutes, I felt something. Something like liquid raced down my neck. Well, it felt like liquid anyway. Trembling, I brought up my hand to where I felt the liquid and two sharp teeth. My eyes widen like the Canadian highway. _Are these... fangs?_ I thought to myself. My whole body froze. I was terrified. I, have a crush on a vampire? No way… Not in anyway possible that vampires do exist. I mean come on, there in fairytales. Grasping onto Jason, I felt that I was getting weaker by the second.

"Is there something wrong…?" Jason had raised his head to look at me in the eyes. "Um… Y-yes," I said and pushed him away gently while I ran. I ran far, so far that I thought I won't be able to run anymore.

I stopped in the opening of an Alley. My mind was working furiously to understand what exactly happened. "Please Come, Scarlet," a voice said from behind and it sounded like it came closer by the minute. I turned my whole frame around instantly, which made me able to see a set of sharp white teeth that came from his mouth. Finally, it dawned on me. Pale face, fierce black eyes that turn gold, white sharp teeth that looked like… Fangs! I was right!

As if having heard my thoughts, his figure came to stand in front of me, so close that I could hear his breath. I took one step back for every step he took forward. Until I felt something solid come in contact with my back. I could feel its coldness even through my clothes. _A wall, _I realized.

_I'm trapped,_ I panicked mentally. Looking around, I tried to find a way to escape but there was nothing I could do with him standing in front of me.

"A…?" he pressed on, making me think of what to say next. A lump formed in my throat and it made it hard for me to talk. "A…, a…" I muttered. "Say it," he commanded, his golden eyes flashing brighter. "You're…a vampire." I answered; my voice a whisper. I trembled inside; I didn't expect this. Instead, I just stood there, speechless.

"So that time with that trail of blood… You….?" I was slowing myself down, trying not to asphyxiate with the smell of rain. "Yes, and now, you are somewhat a slave to me because of that, more like a drudge," he explained.

_What? No, Come on… this can't be happening. Vampires AREN'T real._

I looked at Jason's beautiful face that was ruined by the purple bruises. I felt like the walls are closing in on me; his walls. I'm suffocating I can barely breathe. He has me where he wants me to be. "A…A drudge…?" I asked, not knowing what the hell was happening. "I'll explain later, let me just bring you back to the house," and with that, Jason had pulled me back to the house in what seemed a matter of seconds.

"Y-You're a vampire!" I yelled while walking around the house. Jason had only hung his head low whilst leaning on the door. "It doesn't matter what I am, I just need to tell you something," Jason had said while he instantly appeared in front of my face. I flinched, but I hoped that I didn't fell; and I didn't. "And what do you need to tell me?" I asked and crossed my arms, feeling betrayed for some reason. "I love you…" Jason had said whilst leaning and kissed me. The same shiver crawled down my spine. On the outside, I was happy. In the inside, I was really confused. After about two minutes or so, He broke the kiss and I said, "So you love your drudge, huh? Anyways, I love you too." Jason had blushed and chuckled while flipping his black bangs from his face. "About that," He started. "When a vampire bites a mortal, the mortal becomes a slave and has to forcefully help, no matter what," Jason had implied which only gave me a second opinion about vampires.

"So you're saying I'm your slave?" I asked with peaking curiosity. He nodded. "Unbelievable," I muttered under my breath as I walked into the kitchen. "Do you want a water bottle, Master?" I joked, which made him laugh. "No, no thank you," Jason answered and gave a "Screw it" hand motion. Unfortunately, I couldn't find any so I had to say, "Good, because we don't have any." Again, Jason had laughed. "Am I really that funny?" I asked while he was laughing. "Very. Not to mention beautiful as well," Jason had said and immediately hugged from behind. I smiled, but then frowned as he had let go and held his head in pain. He groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked, also intrigued because this might have to do with some thing with his vampire ethnicity. "My brother… He's coming…" Jason had muttered right before the doorbell had rung. "I'll get it," I asked while walking to door and worried for Jason's sake. Before I was even able to open the door, whoever was outside opened it and shoved in, causing me to fall backwards and look up. It was a man, older than me. He had the same appearance as of Jason, but he had somewhat a gray coloring to his optics. He looked straight down and then turned his head to Jason. "What did I tell you? You shouldn't have done this!" He said. "Scarlet, meet my insane twin brother, Mason," Jason had said and rushed over to me with his vampire speed and had lifted me up. "And besides, you can't tell me what to do Mason," Jason had said ever so gravelly. I never saw this side of him. "Want to bet?" He replied and his eyes went a bright white hue. I looked at Jason and saw that a purplish aura had surround each and every part of him. "Whoa..." I muttered as I watched the whole scene before me. Slowly, I stepped to the side, not wanting any part of what's currently happening. "Mason. You don't have to be so mean to your own brother, you know…" I muttered rudely. "Shut up, human," Mason had said and struck my face, causing me to fly backwards and curl up against the wall. My cheek burned as a tear fell, which made it burn even more. Jason, enraged by what he had saw, immediately broke from Mason's control and had tackled him, which made them both go through the door.

I stood up and watched at the door. What can I do? Their vampires, I'm just human. Suddenly someone came up from behind and grabbed me, and had placed a wet cloth over my mouth, which had made me pass out.

Hours later, I woke up to find myself chained up in a cell. Immediately, I stood up wondering where the hell I am. Soon, a person appeared in front of me, which caused me to fall over. "Damn it…" I muttered under my breath. "Who the hell are you?" I asked while looking at the person. He had a grey hooded sweater with the hood up which covered most of his face and some torn up jeans with black combat boots. "Long time no see Scarlet dear," He said oh so ever hauntingly. It scared me, it really did. "Who the hell are you?" I asked once again, but louder. "You don't know dear?"

"No I don't," I replied, my tone ever so icily.

"Well, this might give you a hint," The man had said and took off his hooded sweater; only to reveal that he was Hunter. "What the crap! Why do you even have me here?" I shouted and ran a hand through my red hair.

"Because I need you to get my revenge on Jason," Hunter had said so evilly. I looked at him in disgust and replied, "No, I won't help you." Hunter had gave a hand signal that meant no and said, "It wasn't a choice my dear." He had then said something in what I thought was German. Soon, I felt an icy breeze race through my skin. I wanted to shiver but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted to scream "What the hell are you doing?" but, I couldn't. "You're probably thinking, "How are you doing this?" Well, let me tell you something," Hunter had grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb. "I'm not human, I'm half vampire. Not to mention a vampire hunter as well." I felt rage in my heart while I felt hopeless in my mind. "Now, you will help me in getting revenge, right princess?" Hunter had said in an eerie tone in his voice. Unfortunately, I nodded and said, "Yes master," in a tone even I myself couldn't recognize. "Okay, Now I want you to call Jason and lie to him that you're okay," Hunter had commanded. He had given me a cell phone and told me which number to dial to reach Jason.

The dial tone kept on buzzing. "Hello?" It was Jason; I was sure of it. "Hello?" I responded my voice flat and different. "Scarlet? Is that you? Oh, Thank god you're okay. I don't know what happened after Mason and I had gotten into the fight-"

"Shut up," I said, but regretted it mentally. "W-what do you mean…?" Jason had blurted out through the receiver.

"I said shut up, I am okay you idiot. Just don't come looking for me," I replied icily. I could hear and feel Jason begin to break down and he had hung up. I felt really terrible for doing this to him. I ended the call as well and gave the phone back to Hunter by force. "But why are you doing this?" I had to ask him. I looked around and saw that the walls were a bright hue of white; so bright enough that it could make you blind. Somehow, there we no windows but there was light in here. There was a door, but it was far from me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. Averting my eyes, I saw that Hunter had a menacing looking on his now pale face. _Oh god, please no_, I thought to myself. He was closer to me; even closer than I wanted him to be. It felt really, really uncomfortable. "Oh look at this? Did he bite you princess? Are you his drudge now?" Hunter asked while he inspected me neck and had licked his lips in hunger. "N-no…" I lied.

"You're a liar!" Hunter had shouted in front of me. It was starting to be a huge pain in the neck. Oh the irony in that sentence. "I'm not a liar!" I shouted back, but winced as his cold hand crossed over the wound in my neck.

Vengeance has flowed into him, and I was sure of it. Hunter had flash another menacing grin, and his florescent whit fangs gleamed with temptation. Aware of his desire, I fretted mentally. _If Hunter bites me, I become his drudge…_I thought to myself. _But by Jason's words, he said that I am his drudge. I can't be connected between two enemies! Especially if they are vampire enemies!_

_ _I shuddered as Hunter had peered over me, his fangs inches away from my neck. "Please…No…" I cried, hoping he'd stop. "Why should I, Princess?" He retorted, and gave one of those maniacal laughs. "Your little vampire boyfriend should taste the same medicine he gave me years ago," he whispered in my ear. My phone then began to vibrate inside my pocket. Swallowing the hard lump in my throat, my hand had begun to slowly reach for it. Sadly, it seems that Hunter had noticed.

Quickly, Hunter had grabbed my wrist and twisted it in a direction you'd never want it to be in. I screamed in agonizing pain. "Don't even dare to try, Princess."

Tears began to burn my eyes and I had to wipe them away with my other hand. My eyes had widened as I felt his hand go where my phone is. I could feel Hunter breathe on my neck. I feared for the worst, and the worst happened. Hunter's fangs plunged into my neck and I screamed. Tears began to stream down my cheeks before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter Nine

[Chapter Nine]

Witnessing the impossibilities.

I felt a cold wind wander through my body, and I opened my eyes slowly, only to find myself staring at a white ceiling. My neck was roughly in pain, and I noticed it when I tried to turn to look to the right. I found myself in an extremely soft bed that had satin covers and extremely puffy pillows. Awkwardness filled the air soon as I knew an arm wrapped itself around and pulled me across the bed. Turning to the left; I saw that it was a sleeping Hunter who had his am over me. Realizing what had happen before I blacked out, I froze in horror.

I wanted to scream in horror, but I'm afraid to see what'll happen. I stared at hunter for a while. I tried to push myself away, and that's when I noticed I was wearing a long white gown made of silk. _How did I? Did he…? _I thought. _Oh no._

_ _Distracted by my thoughts on how I changed clothes, I broke from my trance as soon as I knew that Hunter had pulled me close to chest. Gasping as he did so, I could feel my heart pound in my chest. Looking over him through a window, I saw that it was night.

"Did you sleep well, Princess?" I heard hunter say. He stared into my fear-filled eyes with his bright green eyes. Unaware that his eyes were getting brighter by the second, I stayed silent and had started to push myself away. He resisted, until I fell off the side of the bed. I groaned and winced as my head came in contact with the floor first. Looking up, I saw that Hunter was peering over me. "No need for roughhousing," Hunter said before he chuckled, his pale hand touching my wrist. "Get away!" I stammered, and had pushed him which miraculously sent him away. Scrambling, I got up and began to run. I pulled up the ends of my gown to let me go faster. I felt like those princesses in those fairytale movies; the ones who are running from their problem, and in this case; my problem was, or are: Vampires.

I really didn't believe it; not really. I just couldn't really believe that the fact that vampires DO exist; and here I am, running for my life away from one.

The halls were long. I mean, REALLY long. Twists and turns adorned the bright red walls. Making a sharp turn to the right, I had accidentally run into a metal coffee table. "Oh god…" I said as I doubled over and fell to the ground. Pain struck and I had stayed on the ground for a minute or so. "Oh princess, Where are you?" Hunter had yelled, and it echoed throughout the whole place. Since it sounded like he was getting closer, I had scrambled back up on my feet. Running once again, I stopped as soon as I saw a familiar figure. "J-Jason…?" I said; my voice trembling more than I thought it would. He had a smirk on his face, that one kind that you'd never want to see. He took a step forward and I took one back. We had kept going like this, until he had disappeared. I looked around, trying to figure out what's happening. Before I knew it, someone had grabbed me from behind, twisted my arm behind my back and had cupped my chin roughly. While wincing in pain, I saw that straight black hair was flowing into the side of my face. "Aha, do you really think I was your beloved Jason?" The cold voice made me realize who he actually was.

"Let her go!" I instantly heard. Hunter had whisked me around the other way, and had held me so close that I was able to hear him breathing on my neck. "I can't. You know I can't. What you did to Melinda all those years ago… I just won't forgive you." Hunter said; his voice filled with lunacy. "It wasn't my fault! She wanted to become like us and you didn't let her, so she came to me," Jason had began, before he was interrupted. "You are a liar! She loved me for who I am, not for who I was!" _Wait, did he say Melinda? _I thought hard while trying to piece everything together.

"Melinda…?" I asked; making sure I am able to understand this correctly. "Yes… and you look a lot like her…" Hunter had whispered into my ear, all sense of humanity gone. He had wrapped one of his arms around my waist, while another was wrapped around my chest. I felt like I was a Barbie doll being held protectively by a five year old child. "You knew my mother?" I yelled, but still asked in the form of a question. Unfortunately, I only earned a simply yes breathed into my ear. "You were in love with my mother?" I had asked roughly and started to struggle from his grip. "Well? Scarlet does deserve the truth, no?" Jason asked before he started to walk closer. At first, I started to believe everything was calming down. "Now, will you let me repeat it, Ezekiel?"

_Ezekiel?_ I thought to myself. "Your real name is Ezekiel?" I asked, but held back a laugh. "Yes, now shut up!" Ezekiel yelled at me, and I instantly became quiet. "As I was saying, Melinda wanted to become one of us. However, you didn't let her. And that's why she came to me. She thought I could turn her, but I didn't want too." Jason finally finished. "But you were together with her, even when I proposed to her!"

"Whoa, wait. You were going to marry my mother?" I yelled and somehow summoned the courage to push away. Succeeding, I pushed myself forward and fell into Jason's arms. Keeping ground, I changed position to where I was facing the now known Ezekiel, and alongside Jason. "Yes, unfortunately this bastard stole her away from me." Wrapping his left arm around my waist, I fretted mentally as I saw out the corner of my eye that Jason was scanning throughout my neck. Unfortunately, his pale face became red with anger. "Did you bite her?" Jason was booming with rage. Smiling not so innocently Ezekiel said: "Why yes. I actually did. And, Kieran and Bartholomew were right. Her blood is special-" I winced mentally as I brought a hand to my neck while hearing those words, "- and not to mention tasty."

I could see that Jason's fist was clenched extremely hard. "Special? What do you mean by special?" I managed to ask. "Some things are better left unexplained," Was the answer Ezekiel gave me. Giving one quick glance, I was able to see that Jason was still angry. "But… Why… Did… You… Bite… Her…" It seemed like Jason fumed out those words. Next thing I knew, I saw colors, swirling around the room. It made me realize that those swirling were Jason and Ezekiel. Standing there, just watching everything made me feel helpless, like those homemade dolls you used to have as a child, and left them alone when your being to grow older. That sense of guilt, knowing that I can't do anything because I don't know anything of what's happening around me, sunk down into the pit of my self being. The fight between the vampire and _dhampir_had spread through out the room, and away from me; although, with all the space, I still felt that I was in the middle of it; emotionally though, not physically. There was only a list of things that I can do in this situation, although that list was cut short due to one obvious reason: I'm human, their not.

Thinking of possible outcomes, my thoughts were cut short by a sparkling object that was on the floor, and it seemed to call out to me, as if it was my own lost child. The gleaming item was most likely dropped by someone. Walking over to it, it began to sparkle even more, as I knelt over it and grabbed it. It wasn't big; it was probably the size of a quarter. It seemed to take upon the appearance of a heart, and its features obviously popped out against my rosy colored skin. It was thick, and the edges of the heart felt sharp. It reminded me of those rubies, which were always sparkling inside the cases in the jewelry store. Suddenly, the heart began to glow brighter than before, and I thought it was bright enough for them to notice. I considerably doubt it though. "No!" Ezekiel yelled in agony, probably defeat. Turning the attention away from the heart and placing it on him, I watched as Ezekiel's distraction made him fail in what I thought to be combat. Jason had smacked the back of Ezekiel's head and his shoulder withy both of his hands and the result of the simultaneous smack caused Ezekiel to drop to the floor, probably unconscious. Rushing to where the knock out happened, I saw that Jason's face was still flushed, but with anger. Attempting to show tenderness in these eyes I call my own, I wish that Jason's anger ceased. After a minute or so, it did. "What was that?" Curiosity rose Jason's question, which only made me hesitate to answer. "I… I don't know…" I replied with a weak voice.

"Let me see that," it seemed a whole lot more like a command than a favor to me as I started at Jason while he had his hand out in a 'hand it to me' way. "Maybe I can tell what it is." I trusted his words and handed it to him, before the heart began to engrave itself the letter S in Vladimir Script handwriting. Jason didn't take this abnormal, yet I did. Maybe he saw this before. "It's a Hart, and I'm guessing he was trying to steal yours." Jason's words replayed once more in my head as I brought a trembling hand to the middle of my chest, where our supposed heart is. "My heart?" My voice shriveled in fear. "No your Hart, as in H-a-r-t," He spelled it out to me as if I was a child. "You don't have to treat me like that..." I muttered, but he simply ignored it.

"Anyway, I advise you to keep it close to you, and to not let anyone try to get close to it," Jason had spread an obvious warning. _He seems different all of a sudden... Why?_ My thoughts distracted myself from what was now happening. Jason had pulled me on my wrist, and was now forcing me top run alongside him. He began running faster, until he stopped in the middle of a hall filled with doors that I thought led to rooms. "Get on my back, it's faster," he suggested, and I noticed his tone became tremendously lighter. "But... What if... You strain yourself…?" My words were hanging on a line, and I wasn't even sure I could finish what I was saying. "Scarlet… I'm not human… I'm at least ten times stronger and faster than you…" His cold words stunned me and I simply gave in. "Okay then." I replied softly. I didn't want any arguments between us. He simply nodded and leaned over for me to get on his back quickly. I jumped and wrapped my arms around his shoulders while he got my legs. Adjusting comfortably, I was stunned at his immediate quickness. Jason was fast, no doubt.

Everything around us became blurry, which only made my head spin in dizziness. _I mustn't pass out, _I began to order myself. "You know… you can rest if you want…" Jason suggested. Leaning over a little bit, I could see that he was biting his lip. I already knew why; because of me and my human scent. "Jason, can you stop?" I asked, hoping I didn't spark anything. "Why? We're in the middle of Seattle," Jason told me right after I finished talking. "Seattle? Where were we in the first place?" I asked quietly. "Spokane, Washington," Jason muttered. "Well can you stop? We need to talk about some things." I didn't know what was going on with me. Slightly annoyed, Jason stopped. Soon, everything became clear. We were in a forest that was filled with plant life, and there was a low fog on the ground. It felt so humid. "Well?" Jason said and I immediately jumped off his back. "How come every time I want to talk to you about something, you always say that we'll talk about it later? When is later coming?" I wanted my words to stun him, to know how I felt every time he pushed away every unfinished conversation with me.

"How about we talk everything through when we-"Jason began.  
>"No. I want to talk now. Even though I know that we're probably a thousand or so miles away from home, I want to talk here… and now." I finally decided to put my foot down and to get some information out of him. "Okay… So what do you want to talk about?" It felt like there was a hint of sarcasm in Jason's voice. "The whole you-are-a-vampire thing! I mean, How come you can be in the sun? And these gifts, how do you get them?" My words started to irritate myself.<p>

"First of all," Jason spoke while rolling up the sleeve of his sweater. There was a bracelet, an old bracelet. It was brown and made in some wooden beads except for a metal piece that had his name on it and it was imprinted on gold. "This is a vampire charm, which means it lets me be in the sun, like you." His words were winning.

"Okay? And, as stated by the now known Ezekiel/Hunter, why is my blood special?" Curiosity now won me over, and gave that child-like look on my face. "Now there, I don't know, I think it has to do with your heritage, ancestry and other things." That whole sentence disappointed me. "So um, can we not immediately go back home?" I couldn't help but smile. "I mean, let stay here for a while?"

Jason gave me one of those questioning looks before speaking. "Why do you want to stay?" Jason muttered something else along with that, but I couldn't catch it. "I've never really went out of the country, except for that one time when I had to move to either my aunts' home or the orphanage…" My voice became quiet, almost mice-like. "Then come on," Jason said and raised his hand out to me. My hand grasped his, intertwined the fingers and we started to walk together, like a normal couple. The only exception is all those secrets we have between us. I think that's what is drifting us apart; not that we were ever close.

Walking out of the forest, I could see the whole perimeter of the town.  
>The air is cool and crisp; the air which I grew up with. Instinctively, I thought it was fall. Glancing around, the leaves were a dark red, burnt orange and bright yellow, which only supported my thought. It was humid, and I could feel that suffocating feeling in the air. Seeing the people, so far away made me think they looked somewhat like ants. I wanted to take another step, to look at the town even further, but I was on the edge already. Peering over, I gasped slowly as I saw a rock fall. Trying to hear it hit the ground, I learned even further. My head snapped to the left as I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I t was Jason's hand. "Don't lean too far, and the rock fell into a pond." He was so informative. Pulling my arm back, he twisted it, which only reminded me of before… when Ezekiel twisted my arm. Was my arm just sprained? It seemed okay now, thought. So much pain was thrown at me when he did that. My head was close enough to his chest that I could hear his heartbeat. Slow and steady; was it because of the vampire venom in his veins? Jason's hand was still around my wrist, and he had pulled me a bit farther and caused us to purposely fall on the ground together. "You didn't that on purpose, didn't you?" I said, and immediately sat up. "No… Wait I mean yes…." He groaned. "Why do you make me so nervous?"<p>

_Hmm? Nervous? Why would I, of all people make him nervous? _

"Maybe it's because of the fact that we don't know each other that much," I muttered. Soon the dwindling leaves caught my attention. "Well then, how about it? How about we get to know each other more?" Jason's words were a bit enthusiastic; well to me, anyway. "You first," Those words quickly drove off the end of my mouth. Then he started talking. Just lying there, near a forest, by a cliff, made me think of things more profoundly. I learned I should love the little things in life. Jason told me about how is father, named; Bartholomew was somewhat a vampire king who was feared by everyone. He also told me how he was disowned as child, because of his emotions. We continued talking, until I noticed that the sky was getting dark. Then it hit me; its night-time already. "So, Mr. Jason Gavan, shall we begin to walk toward the civilization of Seattle, Washington?" I joked with him. He nodded a yes, and we stood up simultaneously, and held hands. The city lights were extremely bright. I wasn't so used to them after being away from them for about five or six hours. "So did your dad really go to rehab?" I could tell that Jason's words had curiosity stamped all over it. 


End file.
